


A Week at Davos

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [60]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(January 2015) Bob & Julie attend the yearly World Economic Forum meeting in Davos, Switzerland.  So does the superpowered terrorist group Eurostar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week at Davos

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : Language, rich idiots with no day job, omniscient council of vagueness, terrorist assault, numerous deaths on-camera
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), mutant neurokinetic manipulator and reformed master supervillain
> 

> 
> **.cabal**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), Director-General of UNTIL, disgustingly-powerful speedster
>   * Sir Merle Campion (AKA Merlin), Deputy Minister of Superhuman Affairs for the United Kingdom, ancient protector of Britain
>   * Sergei Varinnikov (AKA Warlord), President-for-Life of the Republic of Central Asia, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer
>   * Robert Caliburn, Archmage of Earth, supermage and gun collector
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Ferris Drake IV, CEO of ProStar
>   * Henrietta Von Drotte, Chairman of the Board of Directors for Duchess Industries, member of VIPER's Council of Thirty
>   * Laura Hawkins (AKA Chrona), daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins, time-elemental and chaperone
>   * Jillian Hawkins, daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins, cyberkinetic and industry Guest of Honor at PAX South 2015
>   * Enoch Gbakolo, President of Cameroon
> 

> 
> **Eurostar (superpowered European terrorist group)**
> 
>   * Nicole Danar (AKA Fiacho), former politician, martial-artist and leader
>   * Igor Sterankov (AKA Durak), brick
>   * Fiona O'Brady (AKA Scorpia), former IRA terrorist, ninja
>   * Jean DuBois (AKA Ultrasonique), gadgeteer
>   * Hans Zeldte (AKA Feuermacher), former mercenary, fire-based energy projector
>   * Isabella Medina (AKA Mentalla), psionic
>   * Carla Sanchietti (AKA Pantera), paranoral animal-woman
>   * Rudolf Eberhardt (AKA Der Westgote), former fashion model, brick
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : I have taken certain liberties with the internal floor plan of the Kongresszentrum Davos due to the lack of floor plans publicly available on the Internet
> 
> * * *

(World Economic Forum yearly meeting, Kongresszentrum Davos, Davos Switzerland. Evening, 1/20/2015)

(A catered reception is taking place in the Congress Hall Lobby. Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins and an official with the European Space Agency are conducting two entirely separate negotiations within the context of a single conversation)

 **Ladyhawk** : "The ESA would have a lot to gain from partnering with ProStar. It would give you the leg up in catching up with the Central Asian Space Agency that RKO Energiya has failed to provide you over the past decade."

 **Dignitary** : "What you propose, Mademoiselle, is most intriguing." (suave, smiling) "Perhaps we could discuss the particulars of an agreement between us in more... private surroundings?"

(This is far from the first time Julie has been propositioned in the course of preliminary business negotiations. However, she can't help but to admire both his audacity and smoothness)

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "I'm sorry, Pierre, but I already have plans for tonight."

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins has heard the tail end of this conversation as he has walked to his wife's side)

 **Starforce** (wrapping an arm around Julie): "With her husband."

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[About bloody TIME! Where have you been?]]

 **Dignitary** (smoothly, offering his hand): "Oh, I am so sorry! And you are..."

 **Starforce** (pointedly refusing the offered handshake): "The Son of Doctor Destroyer."

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (to the dignitary, attempting to salvage the conversation): "We've been happily married for 23 years."

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "Unlike 90% of the current occupants of this ballroom."

 **Dignitary** (beat): "We'll talk later, mademoiselle. Au revoir!"

(the dignitary leaves, possibly a little faster than the social setting would dictate)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was trying to set up a partnership that will get ProStar a foothold with the European Space Agency!"

 **Starforce** : "*He* was trying to set up a partnership of a somewhat more horizontal nature."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You thought I didn't KNOW that, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "I'm allowed to be jealous and overprotective."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Within reason! I can't have you using that as justification to scare off potential business."

 **Starforce** : "What makes you think I've scared him off?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Name-dropping your heritage. Seriously, you should get business cards that only read 'The Son of Doctor Destroyer'!"

 **Starforce** (beat, smiling): "Hm. That would work if the other side read, 'basically, RUN'..."

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing): "STOP it!"

(they stroll through the crowd for a moment)

 **Ladyhawk** : "90% of the people here are unhappily married? Where'd you get THAT figure?"

 **Starforce** : "A misapplication of Sturgeon's Law."

(Bob and Julie are now in the middle of the main ballroom. Ferris Drake IV sees them and intercepts them immediately)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hey, Ferris! How's tricks?"

 **FD4** : "Guys! Welcome to Illuminati Central!"

 **Starforce** : "I knew it. I knew it all along..."

(they laugh)

 **FD4** (to Julie): "This is your first time here?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Believe it or not, yes!"

 **Starforce** : "This is the first time they've ever held panel discussions on either interstellar trade or politics. Before this year, Davos has never interested us."

 **FD4** (looking at Bob): It's the 'us' part that concerns me, guys."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob led the delegation to Odrugar in response to the Star*Guard's proposal last year. Right now, he has more practical experience in dealing peacefully with aliens than anyone else on this planet."

 **FD4** (muttered): "If only he'd learn how to deal with humans that well..."

 **Starforce** : "What about the copious notes I took during the trip across the Galaxy which *might* be of interest to defense planners planet-wide?"

 **FD4** (sarcastically): "Thank you, Marco Polo."

 **Starforce** : "You're upset, boss. Why?"

 **FD4** (beat): "Would it be too much to ask you to behave yourself while we're here?"

 **Starforce** : "Shouldn't be much of a problem if you can, say, keep all the single-digit IQ people here from asking me my opinions on global warming."

 **FD4** : "And just HOW am I going to determine if they're stupid? I'm not a telepath..."

 **Starforce** : "Simple. They're wearing press badges."

 **FD4** (to Julie): "See what I have to worry about?"

(Ferris walks off)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What my CEO said, Nerd-boy, only two minutes too late. Please behave yourself."

 **Starforce** : "Honestly, Ninjette, our time here would be MUCH better spent if we went immediately to our hotel room and spent the rest of our visit screwing each other's brains out."

(Bob snags a hors d'oeuvre from a passing tray as Julie's mouth drops open)

 **Starforce** (continuing, munching on the snack): "Far more enjoyable, too..."

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing, hitting Bob gently): "STOP it!"

* * *

(Kongresszentrum Davos. 1/21/2015)

(Julie is walking out of one of the conference rooms after the presentation she and Bob gave on their contract with the Star*Guard. An ageless blond woman, tall and willowy, intercepts her just outside the door)

 **Blond Woman** (with a hint of a German accent): "Julia Dormyer Hawkins! Such a *fascinating* discussion on interstellar trade!"

 **Ladyhawk** (fake smile): "Henrietta Von Drotte! Creepily ageless as ever!"

 **Henrietta** : "I could say much the same about you, child. Remind me again how long you have had Varanyi nanotech in your bloodstream?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "That is none of your business, Ma'am."

 **Henrietta** : "ProStar has been doing so well, recently!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Jealous?"

 **Henrietta** : "Your company would have done SO much better under my guidance."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We never would have gotten the Star*Guard contract under your guidance. I beg to differ."

 **Henrietta** : "Which makes you beholden to influences from beyond our planet and race, child! Doesn't that concern you?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Wow. That's racist."

(Bob has finally exited the conference room and wanders over)

 **Starforce** : "Hi, guys! What am I missing?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob, this is Henrietta Von Drotte, Chairman of the Board for Duchess Industries."

 **Starforce** (nodding toward Henrietta): "Milady."

 **Henrietta** : "The son of Albert Zerstoiten. How... charming."

 **Starforce** (cheerfully demented): "Have you had any luck in finding the Serpent Lantern?"

 **Henrietta** (whispered and angry): "WHAT would you know about that?"

 **Starforce** (casually): "Only what my father recorded concerning what happened back in 1979." (beat) "Who KNEW he was so interested in eternal life?"

 **Henrietta** : "I understand it has something to do with a defect in his genome."

 **Starforce** : "From what I've been able to determine from his research notes, I would agree with you."

 **Henrietta** : "You realize that the defect is likely inherited?"

 **Starforce** (shrugging his shoulders): "Who wants to live forever?"

 **Henrietta** : "I do."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** : "Well, that makes one of us!" (beat) "And if even a THIRD of what my father recorded about you and the Council of Thirty is true, putting off your appointment with God's judgement is something you *really* want to be postponing indefinitely!"

 **Henrietta** (beat, stiffly): "Good day, Dr. Hawkins."

(she walks off imperiously)

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "Was it something I said?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "You never told me what you just told her!"

 **Starforce** : "Didn't think it was important. Should I have?"

(that derails Julie's train of thought)

 **Ladyhawk** (hesitant): "She was talking about living forever."

 **Starforce** : "An ability briefly possessed by VIPER's Council of Thirty before it was lost when Doctor Destroyer attempted to steal it for himself back in 1979."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So you're not..."

 **Starforce** : "No."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** (softly): "The only thing I care about eternity is spending it with you. Both in this life and the next."

(beat, then Julie kisses him passionately)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy, that may be the most romantic thing that you have *ever* said to me."

(Bob and Julie walk off)

* * *

(Kongresszentrum Davos. 1/22/2015)

(Julie steps out of a conference room with a mixed party of European and African dignitaries. Bob is waiting for her)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob?"

 **Starforce** : "Gazprom thought they were interested in asteroid mining futures with the Hzeel." (beat, smiles) "They were more interested in the cheap vodka served by the bar off the Lobby."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, that's a relief..."

 **Starforce** : "Our planet thinks they are SO ready to compete in an interstellar economy, and they would be SO wrong to think so!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Tell me what you think, Nerd-boy. Don't hold back..."

 **Starforce** : "Okay. Gazprom and Aramco would be better-off building refineries on Titan and shipping petrochemicals via interplanterary freight..."

 **Ladyhawk** : 'Stop it!"

(they laugh)

 **Starforce** : "Okay, then. What can you tell me about the presentation you just attended?"'

 **Ladyhawk** : "It concerns the political unification of western Africa."

 **Starforce** : "Western Africa. That's... someplace ProStar has never been interested in."

 **Ladyhawk** : "It's someplace a lot of western Europeans are interested in suddenly."

 **Starforce** : "Is it because of the Ebola epidemic over the past year?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Possibly."

(tense pause, held gaze, interrupted by a charismatic African who is commanding the attention of the people who have exited the ballroom with him. He makes eye contact with Bob&Julie)

 **Charismatic African** : "Mrs. Hawkins! You had *so* many pertinent questions concerning my proposals for rebuilding western Africa..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Mr. Gbakolo! I'm flattered that you remember my reservations concerning your proposals..."

(the charismatic African makes eye contact with Bob)

 **Charismatic African** (offering his hand): "I am *so* sorry! Enoch Gbakolo, President of Cameroon!"

 **Starforce** : "Bob Hawkins. The Son of Doctor Destroyer."

(Enoch laughs, then resumes his conversation with Julie)

 **Enoch** : "We are facing trying times in western Africa, Mrs. Hawkins! The humanitarian crisis caused by the Ebola epidemic these last twelve months has been overwhelming..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Only if you depend on governments bailing you out."

 **Enoch** : "My people are faced with a life-or-death situation, Mrs. Hawkins! Are you SERIOUSLY suggesting that private industry can save us?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "There are better opportunities to save your people when graft and corruption are minimized, Mr. Gbakolo."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Enoch** : "Good day, Mrs. Hawkins."

(Mr. Gbakolo walks off. Awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "That went well."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He's sacrificing the well-being of his own citizens to fatten his own bank accounts!" (beat) "It's people like him and Henrietta Von Drotte that make me think that Tara Lemick had a point!"

(Bob looks at Julie)

 **Starforce** : "Seriously?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't start."

* * *

(Kongress Hotel Davos. Early evening, 1/23/2015)

(Bob and Julie are walking down a corridor, looking for a specific room)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ah, here we are. This is the suite Ted asked us to come to."

 **Starforce** : "Did he say why?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "No." (beat, while she knocks) "He's usually not this mysterious."

(Ted 'Ranger' Jameson opens the door)

 **Ranger** : "Bob? Julie? Come on in."

(Ted ushers them into a large VIP suite. Sergei 'Warlord' Varinnikov, Robert Caliburn, and Sir Merle Campion are already sitting in the living room)

 **Caliburn** (to Bob and Julie): "Do you know why we've asked you to meet us?"

 **Starforce** : "Well, let's see..." (pointing to Ted, who has just sat down) "We have the Director-General of UNTIL..." (pointing to Sergei) "The Commander-in-chief of the only warp-capable space force under Humanity's control..." (pointing to Sir Merle) "Her Majesty's Deputy Minister for Superhuman Affairs..." (pointing to Robert Caliburn) "...and yourself, the Archmage of Earth's dimension." (beat) "I can come up with a couple of guesses."

 **Ladyhawk** : "If there actually was a secret cabal which protects Humanity, you couldn't do much better than all of you." (beat, to Sergei) "Well, most of you, anyway."

 **Warlord** (to Julie): "And it's MY fault that you weren't using the technology your company developed to its fullest extent?"

 **Ranger/Starforce** : "Guys? FOCUS."

(Julie and Sergei shut up. Remarkably enough, both manage to look like guilty schoolchildren)

 **Starforce** : "Secret cabal was actually my second guess."

 **Warlord** : "What was your first?"

 **Starforce** : "A very high-stakes poker game. With me as the sucker."

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling in spite of herself as she hits Bob): "Stop it!"

(everyone laughs)

 **Starforce** : "I don't know whether to be honored or very, very frightened to be in front of all of you without being suited up."

 **Merlin** : "You have nothing to fear from us personally, Dr. Hawkins. You and your wife, however, need to be warned about what your future holds in store."

 **Starforce** (to Sir Merle): "No disrespect, sir, but I'm still trying to figure out why a second-level cabinet minister is in on this meeting."

 **Merlin** : "I bring everyone a perspective on the human condition gained through centuries of observation."

 **Starforce** : "How many?"

 **Merlin** : "16, by the way you record time."

(beat, then Bob raises an eyebrow)

 **Starforce** : "And in how many of them did you go by the name 'Merlin,' Sir Merle?"

 **Merlin** (smiles): "Well done, Dr. Hawkins!"

 **Warlord** (to Merlin): "I *did* warn you about my brother's intellect..."

 **Starforce** : "It was either that or he was actually a Time Lord." /* meta-humor, since Sir Merle's fantasy casting is Jon Pertwee */

(a chuckle goes around the crowd)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "Okay. Now that we've established everyone's bonafides, why am *I* here?"

 **Ranger** : "Julie would have insisted if you weren't."

 **Warlord** : "And if she goes through with her plans, you will essentially be her bodyguard for the next several years."

(Bob looks at Sergei strangely, then looks at Julie. Awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "You know, I always thought you were kidding me when you said you were going to run for President."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm totally serious about it, dear."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Good God."

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** : "Now that we have your attention, consider Julie's history with VIPER. What do you think they're going to do if she is elected President?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "They're gonna come at her. Hard."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's the general idea, dear."

(shocked pause)

 **Starforce** : "You intend to use an entire FIRST WORLD NATION to play chicken with VIPER?"

 **Warlord** (to Bob): "You once used the entire planet to play chicken with Istvatha V'Han. Your point?" /* 'The First Dimensional War' */

 **Ranger/Ladyhawk** : "Guys? FOCUS!"

(Bob and Sergei shut up. Remarkably enough, both manage to look like guilty schoolchildren)

 **Merlin** : "VIPER intends to rule the world one day, Dr. Hawkins. They need to be confronted before that happens."

 **Warlord** : "What your wife intends to do if she wins is very sound strategy. VIPER will be *forced* to accelerate their timetable for world conquest should she be elected."

 **Ranger** : "The more their timetable can be accelerated, the more likely they will make mistakes."

 **Starforce** : "What if they don't?"

(awkward pause)

 **Warlord** : "Then the world falls under the rule of VIPER."

 **Starforce** : "Wow. That's fatalistic."

 **Warlord** : "Not quite."

(he pushes a flash drive across the coffee table toward Bob and Julie)

 **Ladyhawk** : "And this is..."

 **Warlord** : "Contingency planning for a worst-case scenario." (beat) "The _Tashkent_ and her sister ships have been busy the past year surveying star systems within a 10-parsec radius of Earth. 70 Ophiuchi contains several earth-like or easily-terraformable worlds which can take refugees from a VIPER conquest of Earth."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you, but you'll excuse us if we'd prefer to fight for the world we already have?"

 **Warlord** : "Certainly, Julia. Remember, this is a worst-case scenario only."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "You know, if we had an idea of where their world headquarters was we could force the issue even earlier. Without me having to become a politician?"

 **Warlord** : "That thought has already occurred to us."

 **Ranger** : "Does ProStar have any business concerns in the Mbang Mountains of western Cameroon?"

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Cameroon AGAIN? That's twice in the last day and a half it's come up..."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "Hush." (to the rest of the room) "No, we don't. Why?"

 **Warlord** : "Because SOMETHING in the Mbang range is using quantum entanglement communications on a scale I don't see anywhere else in the world."

 **Starforce** (beat): "You're kidding."

 **Warlord** : "I wish I was. The intensity my fleet routinely measures over that section of the Mbang range exceeds what it measures over Lake Lewisville by at least an order of magnitude."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "For all we know, it's a communications relay to someplace completely different."

 **Starforce** : "I thought that *I* was supposed to be the paranoid one here..."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "You're not helping." (to Ted) "Assuming it IS VIPER World Headquarters -- and I'm not quite convinced that it is -- what's stopping us from taking it out now?"

 **Ranger** : "Manpower and resources."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ted, you're running UNTIL!"

 **Ranger** : "Which isn't what it was even 3 years ago when I took over!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sergei?"

 **Warlord** : "I have Mr. Putin slowly going insane to my north, the mullahs of Iran developing nuclear weapons across the Tethys Sea to my south, and China has never forgiven me for conquering northwestern Xinjiang to secure the headwaters of the Irtyush and Yenisei river systems *before* Project Tethys. I'm afraid *my* problems are more immediate and closer to home."

(shocked pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "So your big plan for protecting the world from VIPER is *hope* that I can get elected President of the United States and deal with them MYSELF?"

 **Warlord** : "What is it your husband is fond of saying, Julia? Got it in one?"

(Julie grunts in frustration)

 **Starforce** : "Wow, guys, really productive meeting. Anything else we shouldn't know?"

 **Caliburn** : "Yes. I expect Eurostar to be attacking here within the next half-hour."

(Bob and Julie exchanged shocked looks)

 **Starforce** : "Next time, don't you think you should LEAD with that type of information?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "They've always left the Davos conference alone! What changed?"

 **Merlin** : "A very high-value target is in attendance this year which justifies their ignoring the Danegeld that the World Economic Forum pays them to stay away."

 **Starforce** : "And who might THAT be?"

 **Ranger** : "You."

* * *

(Sir Merle Campion's suite. One second later)

(Bob's mouth has fallen open with the news that Eurostar is about to try to assassinate him)

 **Merlin** : "Did you really think you could have Menton depowered without his twin sister seeking vengeance someday?" /* 'Force of Will' */

 **Warlord** : "A twin sister who makes up for her lack of power by being a member of the most dangerous terrorist group in the world."

 **Starforce** (angry): "What the HELL was I supposed to do? APOLOGIZE to him that Jocelyn, Nathan, and Laura survived his attacks?"

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (sarcastically): "Please, take your time. Make it a good answer."

 **Ladyhawk** (taking her phone out and speaking into it): "House? Portal to home, these coordinates. Have my suit and Bob's suit ready."

 **Phone** : "Yes, mistress."

 **Ranger** (to Julie, indicating Sergei and Sir Merle): "Is this wise?"

 **Starforce** (standing): "Sir Merle probably figured it out 10 years ago, and if Sergei hasn't already he's slacking."

(a familiar pinkish swirl appears in the suite)

 **Warlord** (fascinated): "I HAVE been slacking!" (beat, to Bob) "Theta-boson based, right?"

 **Starforce** (stepping through): "Got it in one."

 **Ladyhawk** (stepping through): "We'll be back in a minute."

(the portal collapses and vanishes)

 **Warlord** : "Well, Theodore, at least now I know how you and your team were able to pursue Shadow Destroyer for all those years without anyone being any the wiser."

 **Ranger** (to Sergei): "You probably better go suit up, too. This is going to get messy."

 **Warlord** (getting up): "And you have agents to deploy."

(Sergei leaves more conventionally than Bob and Julie just did, through the door)

 **Ranger** (to Sir Merle): "I'll assign some agents to guard you. Scorpia *is* a former IRA terrorist..."

 **Merlin** : "I am QUITE capable of taking care of myself, Director-General!"

 **Ranger** (standing his ground): "Immortallity DOESN'T equal invincibility, Sir Merle! I am assigning agents to protect you and you will *thank* me for it!"

(he walks to the far end of the suite as he pulls his phone out)

 **Caliburn** (to Sir Merle): "May I suggest a modification to Mr. Jameson's proposed course of action?"

(Sir Merle arches his eyebrows questioningly)

* * *

(Congress Hall Lobby, Kongresszentrum Davos. Ten minutes later)

(A muscular man with flowing blond hair walks in, carrying a toolkit. Convention Center security stops him, and he flashes an ID)

 **Muscular Man** : "Ich bin hier für den Ofen zu reparieren." /* I'm here for the furnace repair */

 **Security** : "Erdgeschoss. Maschinenraum. Ich brauche, um eine Wache mit Ihnen, weil der Konferenz zu senden," /* Ground Floor. Machine Room. I need to send a guard with you because of the conference, */

 **Muscular Man** : "Kein Problem." /* Not a problem */

(a security guard walks with the muscular man toward the down escalator. Before he gets on, the muscular man makes brief eye contact with a man wearing a hoodie and a ski jacket who is shepherding a tall, dark, exotic-looking woman through the crowds in the lobby. They exchange nods)

 **Hooded Man** (to the woman): "Soon, Isabella."

(Isabella 'Mentalla' Medina smiles)

* * *

(Sir Merle Campion's suite, Kongress Hotel Davos. Five minutes later)

(Starforce and Ladyhawk are back, both in full kit. So is Warlord. Two UNTIL agents are by the door of the suite. Ranger is suited up and ready. Sir Merle is sitting calmly on the sofa. Robert Caliburn is missing)

(Starforce and Warlord look up at the same time)

 **Starforce** : "It's down?"

 **Warlord** : "Yes."

 **Ranger** : "The interdiction field?"

 **Starforce** : "Gone."

 **Merlin** : "I have hits for Fiacho, Mentalla, and Ultrasonique in the main lobby of the Kongresszentrum. Durak, Feuermacher, and Pantera are just outside, Der Westgote is underneath."

 **Starforce** : "I think that's our cue, guys!"

 **Ranger** : "Starforce, Ladyhawk, Warlord, with me. Let's go!"

(Starforce grabs Ladyhawk and they fly off, followed by Warlord. Ranger waits for the door to clear, then blurs and runs out himself)

(beat, then one of the UNTIL agents points her blaster at the other and shoots. The other UNTIL agent drops, unconscious and wounded. She takes her helmet off, revealing that she is actually Fiona 'Scorpia' O'Brady of Eurostar, before stalking toward Sir Merle)

 **Scorpia** : "It’s only proper that the last thing a man sees before he dies is a pretty face and a friendly smile, no?" 

**Merlin** : "You took your time, Fiona." (beat) "What about Starforce?"

 **Scorpia** : "I could care less about Isabella's stupid vendetta against Dr. Hawkins. You're a much more valuable target to me."

 **Merlin** : "Am I, now?"

(his features blur and swim, revealing that he is not Sir Merle Campion but instead Robert Caliburn)

 **Scorpia** (beat): "That's not nice!"

 **Caliburn** : "Deal with it."

 **Scorpia** : "What did you do with Sir Merle?"

 **Caliburn** : "That's not important right now."

 **Scorpia** : "Then what is?"

 **Caliburn** : "What would you say if I told you that Ms. Medina has been mind-controlling you for the past 16 years?"

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Scorpia** : "What?"

 **Caliburn** : "She's mentally man-handled you on more than one occasion, installing mental blocks in you to leave her alone and periodically reinforcing them since you joined Eurostar."

 **Scorpia** (beat): "That bitch."

 **Caliburn** : "I can remove those blocks, if you so desire."

 **Scorpia** : "And what do you expect of me in return?"

 **Caliburn** : "To do what your heart tells you to do."

 **Scorpia** : "You know what I am going to do to her if you liberate me as you say you're going to do."

 **Caliburn** : "I expect nothing less."

 **Scorpia** : "What's in it for me?"

 **Caliburn** : "A reward." (beat) "Such as only the Archmage of Earth's dimension can give you."

(tense pause, held gaze)

 **Scorpia** : "Then what are you waiting for?"

 **Caliburn** : "Your permission. Which you just gave me."

 **Scorpia** : "Get it over with. I have a job to do."

* * *

(Machine Room, Kongresszentrum Davos. One second later)

(The muscular man is nowhere near the furnace. He is, however, standing next to the remains of the interdiction field generator, smiling. The security guard detailed to watch over him lies dead at his feet)

 **Mentalla** : ((oh, MUCH better! Visigoth, the assassination will take place on the upper lobby level))

 **Der Westgote** (starting to run): ((won't that be a little restrictive on space to fight?))

 **Fiacho** : ((Precisely. The Son of Zerstoiten's friends will lack the room to maneuver which they have been accustomed to))

 **Mentalla** : ((we may have a problem. Scorpia's gone hunting on a mission of her own))

 **Fiacho** : ((Sir Merle Campion?))

 **Mentalla** : ((it appears so))

 **Fiacho** : ((let her. It will sow more chaos, and she is underpowered versus who we are going up against))

 **Ultrasonique** : ((I have high-speed movement, multiple sources, incoming to the Lobby area))

 **Fiacho** : ((about time. Durak, Pantera, you're up!))

 **Feuermacher** : ((What about me? Do you know how much I LOATHE the asbestos holding cell in the panel truck?))

 **Durak** (moving): ((is better than seat that not fit, comrade))

 **Fiacho** : ((wait your turn, Feuermacher, and stick to the plan))

(by this time, Der Westgote has sprinted up the escalator to the Main Lobby level. Pausing only long enough to orient himself, he casually leaps the 10 meters from the Main Lobby to the Upper Lobby as Durak smashes down the front doors of the Kongresszentrum)

* * *

(Congress Hall Lobby, Kongresszentrum Davos. Fifteen seconds later)

(Pantera sprints up the escalator to the Upper Lobby, slicing the people already on it. As her casualties scream, Durak finishes off the last of the security personnel at the checkpoint)

 **Durak** : "I break your backs. Is good warm-up!"

(Ranger skids to a stop in the Main Lobby. As Warlord brakes to a hover above him, Starforce blurs into existence next to him and releases Ladyhawk)

 **Ranger** : "Starforce. Talk to me."

 **Starforce** : "Durak 15 meters to our right is rather obvious. So is Pantera, running up the escalator. I have a hit for Der Westgote in the Upper Lobby next to multiple unusual energy signatures."

 **Warlord** : "I see them. Probably Ultrasonique or something he's rigged up for us."

 **Ranger** : "Okay, then. Sergei, take out Durak. The rest of us will deal with whatever Der Westgote and Pantera are guarding up in the upper Lobby."

 **Warlord** (private frequency to Starforce): "Do not underestimate Jean Dubois, brother! His tech skills are as good as ours..."

 **Starforce** (to Warlord): "I'll cross that bridge when it gets built, Sergei."

(by this time, Ranger has already run up the elevator shaft to the Upper Lobby level. Taking a running start, Ladyhawk leaps unaided to the Upper Lobby, somersaulting as she clears the railing before executing a three-point landing 10 meter in front of the top of the escalator)

(Flash-stepping, Starforce blurs and appears in the middle of the Upper Lobby)

 **Starforce** : "I understand some of you up here think you're man enough to kill me? Congratulations, you now have your chance!"

* * *

(Congress Hall Lobby. One second later)

(Turn 1, segment 2, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk sends an area-effect taser shuriken toward Pantera, who aborts to an 'Artful Dodge' to avoid its effects. 8 dignitaries cannot get out of the area of effect in time, however, and drop unconscious)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oops..."

(effective DEX 33. Warlord aims the rail gun on his left arm at Durak)

 **Warlord** : "Skazhite vashi molitvy , Igor'" /* Say your prayers, Igor */

(5 shots that should have mortally-wounded and CON-stunned Durak bounce off a psychokinetic deflection field that snaps into existence in front of him)

 **Mentalla** (telepathically to Warlord): ((Sergei? That's not sporting of you!))

(Starforce beats Ranger in the DEX 30 roll-off. There is a blur of motion in front of Der Westgote before he can grab the American Secretary of State and take him hostage)

 **Starforce** (firing forebeams): "Pick on someone your own size, Pretty Boy."

(28d6 TK Martial Strike does only 14 STUN after defenses. Der Westgote tumbles out of the 9 meters of knockback without further damage)

 **Starforce** (to SecState): "GO!"

(Secretary of State John Kerry and his security detail turn to run down the upper lobby as fast as they can)

(also DEX 30. Ranger is within a half-move of Pantera, who has just expended her action avoiding Ladyhawk's area-effect taser shuriken. He hits with a passing strike for 3 BODY and 33 STUN after her defenses. CON-stunned, she tumbles for 13 meters along the upper lobby and takes 9 more STUN when she trips up Secretary of State Kerry)

(DEX 23. Der Westgote springs toward Starforce and takes a swing at him. Starforce almost casually ducks out of the way)

 **Starforce** (radio announcer voice): "Swingandamiss! Strike two..."

* * *

(Segment 3, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk throws an energy shuriken set for focussed taser mode at Pantera, which hits. Pantera is out)

(effective DEX 33. The man in sunglasses at the rolling luggage rack off to the side has been typing frantically at his laptop while all hell started to break loose in the upper lobby. The topmost piece of luggage on the rack now opens to display something resembling a much larger version of Starforce's EMP cannon, which proceeds to hit Starforce with a multiple-attack 30d6 Dispel Flight APx2 / 5d6 Suppress Damage Reduction. Starforce's forcefield flashes, then fails -- which also takes down his Force Projection System and most of his physical enhancements as well. More importantly, Starforce is now down to SPD 6 and has lost his action for this segment)

/* What makes Ultrasonique's attack ironic is that it's based on the same general technique Starforce used on Menton to take *his* armor off-line in "Force of Will" */

 **Starforce** (falling to the floor): "What the HELL?"

(DEX 30. Ranger has just seen what happened to Starforce and where it came from. He executes another passing strike on the man at the luggage rack, hitting for 23 STUN after defenses. The heavy winter coat shreds, revealing Ultrasonique's battle armor underneath as he falls to his knees, CON-stunned)

(effective DEX 30. Snarling, Durak attempts a full-move leap at Warlord. Hovering in mid-air, Warlord casually twists and leans out of the way. Durak misses and cracks the Lobby floor on landing, making his roll to be enraged. His Rage-Induced Strength power now kicks in, boosting his STR to 85)

(DEX 29. The man in a hoodie and ski jacket has been watching the developing superbattle rather than running for safety. Pulling a grenade out from underneath his coat, he throws it into the general vicinity of Ladyhawk. The flash-bang goes off for no effect on her)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Seriously, now?"

(DEX 20. A flaming man now appears next to the upper lobby, hovering over the railing and looking at Starforce)

 **Starforce** (stressed): "Feuermacher. Oh, just GREAT..."

* * *

(Segment 4, effective DEX 33. Warlord configures his Vari-Blaster on his right arm as the micro-grenade launcher on his shoulder spools up)

 **Warlord** (to Mentalla while firing): ((I'd like to see you deflect THIS away from your friend))

(Mentalla can only deflect the 24d6 Energy Blast part of the multiple-weapon attack Warlord launches on Durak. The 4d6+1 APx2 area-effect flechette grenade that lands behind him hits, for no damage to Durak and more rage-enhanced STR. Durak is now at 95 STR and bellowing his rage at Warlord. Two dignitaries that were attempting to hide from the battle behind furniture at the grenade's edge of effect aren't so lucky)

(DEX 30. His suit failing, Starforce chooses to attempt to deal with Der Westgote while he still can. Because he's also down 4 OCV from where he usually is, the 18d6 TK Offensive Strike misses Der Westgote badly and annihilates a sizable chunk of the railing overlooking the Main Lobby)

(DEX 29. The hooded man pulls a fob out of his coat pocket while smiling unpleasantly at Ranger)

 **Hooded Man** (pressing fob): "Now to deal with the speedster."

(DEX 23. Der Westgote grabs Starforce and presents him to Feuermacher)

 **Der Westgote** : "I hope you've said your prayers, Starfool."

(Feuermacher now takes the action he's been holding from his phase in segment 3. He hits Starforce with his fire spray attack [2d6 RKA Penetratingx2, 5 shot autofire] for 10 BODY and 40 STUN. Since his battlesuit's fabled Damage Reduction is also being neutralized by Ultrasonique's equipment, Starforce is mortally wounded and CON-stunned)

 **Feuermacher** (to Starforce): "Things getting a little hot for you, hero?"

* * *

(Segment 5, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk's Danger Sense screams)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ranger): "BOMB! LUGGAGE RACK!!"

(Durak wins the DEX 30 roll-off against Ranger and Feuermacher. Snarling, he leaps for Warlord again -- and this time actually succeeds in grabbing his legs)

 **Durak** : "Pochemu by vam ne spustit'sya do moyego urovnya ?" /* Why don't you come down to my level? */

(also DEX 30. Ranger enters the Speed Zone. He looks at the bottom piece of luggage, briefly fascinated as it begins to glow and slowly disintegrate from the action of the explosives within it. He then looks at the stream of fire bolts travelling in slow motion from Feuermacher's hands to Starforce, literally melting parts of his battlesuit with each impact)

 **Ranger** (muttered, looking at Starforce): "Dammit..."

(Yanking the exploding suitcase out of the luggage rack, he runs for the nearest exit while he still has action phases in the Speed Zone, pausing only long enough to yank Ultrasonique's glasses off his face and pull the luggage rack down onto his body. Ultrasonique is now blind)

(To everyone else at normal speed, there is a sharp BOOOM!!!, Ranger vanishes and the luggage rack topples over onto Ultrasonique, pinning him to the floor underneath the equipment he built to neutralize Starforce. A massive explosion outside takes out the glass wall of the front lobby)

(effective DEX 30. Feuermacher holds his action and looks at the hooded man questioningly)

 **Feuermacher** : "Shall I finish him, or do you want to?"

* * *

(Segment 6, effective DEX 35. In a single, fluid motion Ladyhawk accepts a primed energy shuriken set for 3d6+1 RKA APx2 and throws it at Der Westgote, hitting him for 1 BODY)

 **Ladyhawk** : "STARFORCE!!"

(effective DEX 33. Warlord jams the muzzle of his railgun into Durak's shoulder and fires. With Mentalla unable to deflect the shots, all five rounds hit for a total of 5 BODY and 20 STUN. Durak is hurt but still hanging on to Warlord's legs)

(DEX 29. The hooded man throws the hood of his coat back to reveal that he is Fiacho, leader of Eurostar)

 **Fiacho** : "Visigoth! Feuermacher! Help Durak!! I'll finish the Son of Zerstoiten."

(Der Westgote nods and casually leaps over the railing of the upper floor. Feuermacher streaks off toward Warlord in the air above the lobby floor)

(Leering, Fiacho raises his right arm toward Starforce, who is still desperately attempting to recover from being stunned)

 **Fiacho** (firing at Starforce): "I thought your friends would never go!"

(Four flechettes tear into Starforce for 4 more BODY and 20 more STUN. Starforce is knocked out and down to his last point of BODY)

(Ladyhawk freezes as the knockback from Fiacho's attack sends Starforce's body over the broken railing and plummeting toward the Main Lobby below)

 **Ladyhawk** (screaming): "NO!!!!"

* * *

(Upper Lobby, 30 meters away from the superbattle)

(Mentalla smiles as Starforce's body tumbles over the edge of the Upper Lobby and begins to fall)

 **Mentalla** : "Mess with my brother, Son of Zerstoiten, and be prepared to pay with your LIFE!"

(there is a sudden, stabbing pain in her back. Her mouth drops open in shock, and she begins to cough blood)

 **Scorpia** (behind her): "Mess with my head, mind witch, and be prepared to pay with YOUR life!"

(shocked, Mentalla collapses to her hands and knees, still coughing up blood. She falls over to one side, and sees Scorpia kneel down in front of her)

 **Scorpia** : "For the record, Dr. Hawkins was *far* too kind to your brother."

(the last thing Mentalla ever sees is Scorpia's already-bloodied blade swinging for her throat)

* * *

(Congress Hall Lobby. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(Segment 7, effective DEX 33. Warlord keeps firing into Durak and does 5 more BODY and 20 more STUN)

(effective DEX 30. Feuermacher only used half of his held phase to fly away from the balcony. He proceeds to use the rest of it to attack Warlord with the same attack he used on Starforce. Two shots out of five hit for a total of 1 BODY and 7 STUN)

* * *

(Segment 8, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk screams and leaps at Fiacho, who aborts his action phase at DEX 29 to martial-block. He barely is able to deflect her away)

(effective DEX 30. Enraged by the blood loss, Durak attempts to rip Warlord apart ['Tear You Limb From Limb', now running 8d6+1 HKA] and puts 19 STUN on him)

(also effective DEX 30. Feuermacher half-moves for a better firing solution on Warlord and hits for 3 more BODY and 9 more STUN after defenses)

* * *

(Segment 9, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk rolls out of Fiacho's Martial Block and throws an energy shuriken set for 3d6+1 RKA APx2. It streaks by Fiacho's head and detonates against one of the doors to the nearest ballroom, destroying it and most of the wall which had held it)

(effective DEX 33. Forcefield rippling, Warlord changes aim from Durak to Feuermacher and hits with all five shots from the railgun burst, doing 15 BODY and 15 STUN. Feuermacher is down to 0 BODY and dying, though he doesn't quite realize it yet)

* * *

(Segment 10, effective DEX 30. Durak is still attempting to rip Warlord apart, doing 30 STUN. Warlord is down to his last 2 STUN)

(also effective DEX 30. Feuermacher, now down to -1 BODY, fires again at Warlord and hits twice for a total of 2 BODY and 10 STUN. Durak still hanging onto his legs, Warlord falls to the Lobby unconscious)

(DEX 29. Fiacho unloads a full 5-shot autofire of his microflechette bracers at Ladyhawk. She aborts her segment 11 action to activate her 'Artful Dodging' power, twisting impossibly through the flechette spray for no damage)

* * *

(Segment 11. Before Durak can rip Warlord's armor off, there is a sharp BOOOM!! echoing through the Lobby and Upper Lobby. 114 STUN later, Durak's eyes glaze over as he topples unconscious at Ranger's feet)

* * *

(Segment 12, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk pivots out of her 'Artful Dodge' and hits Fiacho with a Martial Kick for 19 STUN after defenses. He tumbles out of the knockback 7 meters away for no additional damage)

(Feuermacher, now down to -2 BODY, loses the roll-off at effective DEX 30. His head explodes as the CRACK! of a high-powered sniper rifle echoes through the Lobby. Gasping, Ranger looks toward the source of the sound and makes eye contact with Robert Caliburn at the far end of the lobby. He salutes Ranger as he dismisses his consecrated Galil sniper rifle)

(DEX 29. Fiacho grabs a corrosive gas grenade off his weapons harness and lobs it at Ladyhawk. The grenade hits next to her, and she takes 2 BODY and 5 STUN after Damage Reduction)

* * *

(post-segment 12, Ladyhawk, Fiacho, Ranger, Starforce, Warlord, and Der Westgote all take recoveries)

* * *

(Turn 2, segment 2, effective DEX 35. Ladyhawk leaps out of the corrosive gas cloud at Fiacho, intending to do a Move-Through grab on him. Fiacho aborts to a martial dodge and she misses, now heading toward the shattered section of upper floor railing that Starforce's body had tumbled through moments before)

(DEX 30. Ranger makes a PER roll and sees Der Westgote attempting to slip outside while everyone is focussed on the conclusion of the battle at the Upper Lobby's edge. He hits with a passing strike for 14 STUN after defenses)

(before Der Westgote can respond with an attack of his own against Ranger, five darts from a rail gun hit him for 5 BODY and 5 STUN after defenses. He looks at the blood coming from his body in disbelief, then looks up to see Warlord conscious again, getting to his feet)

* * *

(segment 3, effective DEX 35. Twisting impossibly in mid-air, Ladyhawk vanishes over the edge of the Upper Lobby)

(DEX 30. Ranger hits Der Westgote with another passing strike for 13 STUN after defenses)

* * *

(Segment 4. Warlord switches arms. Instead of pointing his railgun at Der Westgote, he is now pointing his Vari-Blaster)

 **Warlord** (firing): "How stupid of me. You're more vulnerable to energy attacks!"

(The Vari-Blaster on its power mode [24d6] does 47 STUN to Der Westgote after defenses. Knocked out, his body flies out of the entrance of the Kongresszentrum, across the street, and into the canal beyond)

(DEX 29. Fiacho reloads his microflechette bracer, then stumbles toward the edge of the Upper Lobby where Ladyhawk just fell)

 **Fiacho** (gasping for air): "Got to make sure they're both dead..."

(he fails a PER roll as he leans over the edge)

(Segment 5, effective DEX 35. The two dark-clad legs that scissor up and catch Fiacho around his neck come as a surprise in combat to him)

(hanging backwards off the edge of the Upper Lobby, Ladyhawk now yanks her body straight, pulling Fiacho off the upper lobby and into open air 10 meters above the floor below. Letting go herself, she dives after him, grabs him with her left hand, and spins him around to face her as they fall. One of her katanas appears in her right hand, tip already at his heart. The expression on her face is one of pure fury)

(Fiacho makes eye contact with Ladyhawk as they fall, and has just enough time to realize what is about to happen)

 **Fiacho** (screaming with rage, trying to aim his micro-flechette bracer at her): "RAAAAGH..."

(he lands hard on the lobby floor, back-first. Ladyhawk's katana keeps going through his heart and three inches deep into the floor as she lands on top of him. She only takes 5 STUN for landing so gracelessly)

(tense pause as Fiacho bleeds out through his mouth and Ladyhawk catches her breath)

 **Ladyhawk** (crying, to Fiacho's corpse): "You bastard."

(slumped over her katana, she is too busy sobbing to notice who is drifting into the lobby behind her)

 **Starforce** (behind her): "Damn. He really stuck THAT landing..."

(she whirls around to see Starforce levitating behind her, clutching his side where Fiacho had shot him. Blood is still seeping from around his fingers, and he is burned badly from where Feuermacher got through his battlesuit)

 **Ladyhawk** (in disbelief): "Bob?!"

 **Starforce** : "I'll live." (beat, grimacing) "I really feel like crap right now, but I'll live."

 **Ladyhawk** (springing to her feet): "BOB! Oh my god, I thought he KILLED you!"

(she hugs him)

 **Starforce** (screaming): "OW!"

 **Ladyhawk** (releasing Bob): "Sorry."

 **Starforce** (grimacing with pain): "I've still got a couple of the flechettes in me. My nannies seem to be healing around them for right now, but they'll still need to come out."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'll get you to a doctor..."

(there is a blur of motion, and Ranger appears next to Ladyhawk and Starforce)

 **Ranger** : "Bob, you look like CRAP!"

 **Starforce** : "Good to see you, too, Ted."

(Warlord has lurched over to the three of them by now. His armor is burnt and dented from the effects of Feuermacher's and Durak's attacks)

 **Warlord** : "How touching. May I join the celebration?"

 **Starforce** : "Hey! Julie and I are the only ones who are supposed to be snarking post-battle..."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "He *is* your half-brother."

 **Warlord** (beat, examining Starforce): "Brother, you look like shit."

 **Starforce** : "What IS it with everyone concerned about my physical condition?"

 **Warlord** : "If you don't do something about the continuing blood loss soon, you're going to die."

 **Ranger** : "Julie, get him back home and get him to Matt. NOW!"

 **Starforce** : "There are still bad guys out on the loose! Der Westgote has probably come to by now after Warlord took him out..."

 **Warlord** : "That's OUR problem, Robert. Not yours." (beat, to Ladyhawk) "Get him home, Julia. Now."

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "House? Portal to home, these coordinates."

* * *

(Service corridors, Kongresszentrum Davos. One second later)

(Scorpia is attempting her own post-mission extraction)

 **Scorpia** (muttering): "Fiacho and Feuermacher DEAD, Pantera, Ultrasonique and Durak *down*, Der Westgote is hopefully using the brains God gave him to get back to our base once he recovers consciousness..."

(a seedy-looking man in a battered-looking khaki jacket steps out of the shadows in front of her)

 **Scorpia** : "Robert Caliburn. WHY did I know you were going to show up?"

 **Caliburn** : "You left out Mentalla with your muttered inventory of Eurostar just now."

 **Scorpia** : "I dealt with the bitch." (beat) "You have my reward, archmage?"

(she smiles and walks up to Caliburn)

 **Caliburn** : "Yes."

 **Scorpia** : "Then you don't mind if I TAKE IT, do you?"

(her poison claws spring out from their wrist housings, slicing through the air containing the photorealistic 3-D image of Robert Caliburn. Her eyes widen in surprise)

(BOOM!)

(Scorpia falls to the floor face-forward, very dead)

 **Caliburn** (becoming visible from behind her as he dismisses his shotgun): "Not at all."

* * *

(PAX South, San Antonio, TX. That afternoon, about five minutes after the previous scene)

(Jillian Hawkins is speaking to a packed ballroom about superhero game design. The convention organizer, Laura 'Chrona' Hawkins, and an armed guard stride hurriedly up to the table)

 **Jillian** (hand over her mike): "Guys? What the HELL?"

 **Chrona** (face pale): "Jillian? You need to come with us."

 **Jillian** : "Why? What's wrong."

 **Chrona** (almost in tears): "It's Dad."

 **Jillian** (to mike): "Excuse me, guys. We'll revisit this discussion online."

(she leaves with the party, which takes her backstage)

 **Con Official** (to Jillian): "There is an UNCONFIRMED report from Switzerland that Eurostar has just killed your father."

(Laura lets out a brief sob)

 **Jillian** (flat): "What?"

 **Con Official** : "This is an unconfirmed report, Ms. Hawkins. Apparently, the battle is still in progress at Davos..."

(another con committeemember skids up to the party backstage)

 **Committeemember** : "GUYS! Out in the lobby! You have GOT to check out this YouTube video that just got uploaded from the Davos battle!"

(the member guides the party out into the lobby and over to a crowd around a vendor's booth)

 **Committeemember** : "Guys, I got the Hawkins daughters here. Let 'em through and play it again."

(The video starts with Starforce's body plummeting off a shattered balcony rail while the background audio is filled with blaster fire, explosions, and screaming. The PoV suddenly pans up to a balcony, where a dark-clad female superhuman catches the edge of a balcony behind her head, jack-knifes while hanging, and catches Fiacho by his neck when he leans over before they both start falling)

 **Jillian** : "Is that MOM?"

 **Random Viewer** : "Yeah, that's Ladyhawk..."

(Fiacho lands and is promptly impaled by Ladyhawk's katana. We see her slump over the katana's handle and start to cry, only to be illuminated by something behind her. The PoV jerks over, and we see it's Starforce -- still alive)

 **Jillian** : "Dad's alive! Oh my God, he's still ALIVE!!"

 **Chrona** : "What HAPPENED to him? He's still bleeding, and he looks like he got burned *real* bad!"

 **Jillian** : "Play it again!"

 **Committeemember** : "Download it this time. That vid's got something like 20,000 views in the 3 minutes it's been up and YouTube might not be able to handle the stress!"

* * *

(Sir Merle Campion's Suite, Kongress Hotel Davos. Fifteen minutes later)

(Ted, Sergei, and Robert Caliburn are sharing drinks with Sir Merle)

 **Caliburn** : "My apologies, Sir Merle, for what I put you through this evening."

 **Merlin** : "It's not the first time I've been helped by the Archmage of Earth's dimension." (beat, smiles) "Probably won't be the last, either."

 **Ranger** : "So what's the final body count from tonight's festivities?"

 **Warlord** : "Fiacho, Feuermacher, Mentalla, and Scorpia are dead. Pantera, Ultrasonique, and Durak are in custody. Der Westgote is unaccounted for."

 **Caliburn** : "That should kill off Eurostar for good, then."

 **Merlin** : "Eurostar is rumored to have a base somewhere here in Switzerland. Were we able to get any leads on it?"

 **Ranger** : "Once we pointed out to Mr. Dubois that Fiacho tried to blow him up with the rest of his equipment during the battle, he became *very* cooperative with UNTIL investigators. We'll be following up on those leads first thing tomorrow."

 **Merlin** : "Good." (beat) "Collateral damage?"

 **Ranger** : "None of us are likely to get invited to Davos again."

(a wave of laughter sweeps the room)

 **Merlin** (still chuckling): "That's not what I meant."

 **Warlord** : "2 civilians found themselves in the way while I was fighting Durak. By startling coincidence, both were members of VIPER's Council of 30."

 **Ranger** : "Imagine that." (beat) "Do my forensics people need to work on them?"

 **Warlord** : "Just between you and me, I would recommend against it."

(awkward pause while Ranger looks at Warlord. He was hoping not to hear an answer like that)

 **Ranger** : "Wasn't that unusually... sloppy of you, Sergei?"

 **Warlord** : "VIPER is as *much* of a danger to me and my nation as it is to yours, Theodore. I'm merely attempting to shape the battlespace before the war begins."

 **Caliburn** : "A war which will start sooner rather than later if Mrs. Hawkins succeeds in getting elected President."

 **Ranger** : "We don't know either of those for certain."

 **Warlord** : "Just because I hope you're right doesn't mean I SHOULDN'T prepare for the worst."

(he clicks his heels together and bows slightly, both impressive feats for powered armor as massive as his)

 **Warlord** (continuing): "It's late, and I am probably going to need to be cut out of what's left of my armor. Good night, everyone, and may our next meeting be in better and friendlier surroundings."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : 1/24/2015

(Fuseli Clinic, Carrolton, TX. mid-afternoon)

(Bob wakes up on an operating bed)

 **Biomaster** : "Welcome back, Robert! How do you feel?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "Woozy."

 **Biomaster** : "I'm not surprised, given the strength of anesthetic I had to use to get around your nannies."

 **Starforce** : "Side effects?"

 **Biomaster** : "I'll need to keep monitoring you for a week, but if you PROMISE me you'll stay on bed rest at home I can do it remotely."

 **Starforce** (nods weakly): "Okay."

 **Biomaster** : "Frankly, you're lucky to still be alive. Judging from the nature of the entry wounds, the flechettes I dug out of your abdomen had worked their way deeper into your body from where they ended up initially."

 **Starforce** : "Julie hugged me when I came to after Fiacho's assassination attempt. Did that have something to do with that?"

 **Biomaster** : "Yes." (beat) "That damn near killed you."

 **Starforce** : "Even WITH the Varanyi medical nannies in my body?"

 **Biomaster** : "Just because they're superior tech from the opposite side of the Galaxy doesn't mean they're invincible."

 **Starforce** : "They brought me back from worse before..."

 **Biomaster** : "That was over twenty years ago and you had been crushed under the ceiling of the Sh'Garothayn's throne room. What Fiacho hit you with yesterday was in a way far worse than what happened to you *that* day." /* 'The Varanyi Civil War' */

 **Starforce** : "Oh." (beat) "What about the burns?"

 **Biomaster** : "Your nannies seem to be coping with that just fine. You already look better than you did when you arrived." (beat, moves to the door) "Which reminds me..."

(Matt opens the door and motions. Julie enters right behind him, swiftly moves next to Bob's bed, and sits down on it next to him)

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "Aren't you supposed to be in Iowa right now?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I told them I'd be a little late. They understood when I explained why."

(long pause, held gaze with held hands)

 **Starforce** : "Isn't this where you're supposed to say, 'Nerd-boy, you heroic idiot,' or something similar?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Yes, but I was actually going to ask Matt to leave for 15 minutes or so instead."

 **Biomaster** : "Oh, that's what I keep forgetting to add! Robert, your bed rest prohibition includes no strenuous activity. Like sex."

(Bob and Julie both look at Matt)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Matt): "You're evil."

 **Biomaster** : "Do you want your husband to get better, Julia?"

(they look at Matt some more. Julie finally sighs and turns to Bob)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy, you heroic idiot."

 **Starforce** (smiling): "I'd laugh, but it would hurt."

(they settle for a passionate kiss, instead)

* * *

(Des Moines, IA. Evening)

(It's Saturday Evening at the Iowa Freedom Summit, where prospective candidates for President have been speaking for the past few days)

 **Announcer** : "Our next speaker is a retired superheroine, a mother of 4, 2013 World Series of Poker champion, and Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar Industries in Dallas. Ladies and Gentlemen, Julia Dormyer Hawkins!"

(Julie takes the stage to thunderous applause. She waits for it to die down)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you. I apologize to all of you for being late today, but I unexpectedly spent most of last night hunting down and killing terrorists..."

(Standing ovation for over a minute)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
